


One Train, Slightly Packed

by alliancedogtags



Series: It's a Cousland Thing [1]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Feelings, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliancedogtags/pseuds/alliancedogtags
Summary: Alistair's not used to riding on the busy tramways in the city. Good thing he has Cousland to hold onto.(also i know i haven't posted here in years hey guys what is UP)





	One Train, Slightly Packed

**Author's Note:**

> i just finished riding slammed trams on vacation so... inspo??  
> i wrote this on my phone in an airport at 10 pm so the editing style can be described as "idk i threw a bunch of words in a document and didn't look at it" cheers  
> i'm hoping to get back into writing - get ready fools!!! sorry for the years of hiatus!!!
> 
> working on this as sort of a possibly branched out au... stay posted my loves

The tramways were always cluttered, especially in the hours right after work was over. Often cars passed by that weren’t able to pick up anymore passengers, crammed to the limit, people literally pressed against the doors as the world spun past through the windows. At times, one had to wait for hours just to fit in one spot.  
That was only slightly more extreme than the predicament that they were in now. Alistair and Leo had boarded the tram with only a little wiggle room open for the two of them, leading to them being crammed together in such a tight place. Leo had dealt with this many times - with strangers nonetheless - and had knowingly turned around so his back was to Alistair instead of having to figure out where to awkwardly look in tight quarters for fifteen minutes.  
Alistair, however, had not had to deal with this situation quite yet. And pressed up against /Leo/, nonetheless. Leo, soft beauty who had no issue leaning back just a little bit further into Alistair’s chest, effectively pressed against him from where Alistair’s chest chest touched his shoulderblades down to the shapely curve of his ass pressed back against him.  
Of course, every lurch of the train had his feet slipping underneath him, too. He couldn’t quite get his arm up to the handrail, pinned instead to his side by the people pressed in close to him. That figured.  
“Can’t reach the rail?” Leo finally asked after hearing Alistair’s shoes squeak on the floor for the umpteenth time. To Alistair’s quiet response of a no, he gave a soft smile to himself. Poor boy, so unused to the bustle of city life like this. So accustomed to personal space, a luxury in the country and practically nonexistent in the city. “I’ve got a hold of the rail. Just put an arm around me.”  
“Sliding’s fine,” Alistair mumbled, feeling the pink at the tips of his ears already at the suggestion.  
“Come on. At least I’m not a total stranger,” Leo teased, accenting his point by looking up at his hand on the bar. “I’ve seen people fall on packed trains like this. It isn’t fun, and you’re not that short.”  
Maker, but his feet weren’t finding purchase. It was a reasonable suggestion, and one he wanted to gladly take, but just the thought of slipping an arm around Leo had his mind wandering. If he’d feel his breathing, if he’d feel the warmth of his skin through his shirt, if it’d leave Leo’s heart racing as much as the thought had Alistair’s. If, maybe, he could do that again later.  
Another lurch on the tracks made the decision for him. Alistair touched a hand so lightly at Leo’s hip, before giving in and wrapping an arm around his waist. At least here his feet still slid but he had a bit of purchase to right himself instantly.   
He was right, too. He felt Leo’s intake of breath whenever Alistair gave him a squeeze, taking a bit of enjoyment and allowing himself to dig his fingers in just a little more.  
“You’re so red,” Leo teased, and Alistair realized that he’d been watching them in their reflection on the glass window. “Even redder now.”  
With the bravado that he could muster, he replied, “Not every day that I get to feel you up on a busy train.”  
Felt proud of himself for that one too, even with his heart and mind racing and butterflies in his stomach when Leo let out a gentle laugh.   
Unbeknownst to Alistair, Leo felt flustered, too. His breath caught at the nearness, feeling himself be squeezed gently every now and then when Alistair tried to stay upright, his heart skipping a beat when Alistair chuckled light next to his ear.  
It’d be a good fifteen minutes.


End file.
